


Away

by Misanagi



Series: I fought the law, and the law won [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: Sirius had finally said the words, finally made the decision and James was ready to help him leave Grimmauld Place forever.





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my hard drive for a while. It's the back story for "I fought the law, and the law won" or the reason why James gets seen to the wizardly equivalent of juvie. However, it can also be read on it's own.
> 
> Unbetaed.

When James arrived at Grimmauld Place he was shivering and soaked from head to toe. It had been snowing and his hands had gone numb a while back. He didn't bother to set down and went straight for the window he knew belonged to Sirius' room. 

It was lucky that he had been there once before or the wards in the ancient mansion wouldn't have even let him even see it. Apparently, the fact that he had been thrown out of said mansion only hours after stepping in, the one and only time he did, was of no consequence. 

With numb fingers he tapped on the window three times and waited. Moments later the window opened and James flew inside, dripping water all over the hardwood floor. He had barely landed when he caught sight of Sirius in the dim light of the moon. 

There was a bruise on his cheek and his top lip was cut. He looked tired, pale and his eyes were red. James schooled his features as best as he could.

"How are we doing this?" he asked casually, and saw the shadow of a smile on Sirius’ face. 

"Didn't think to bring a broom for me, right, mate?"

"Like you could fly in a storm like this," James glanced at the window. "You aren't as gifted as me."

"Shove it, Prongs." Sirius was definitely smiling now. "I'm still amazed you didn't get lost."

"I wouldn't." James said, even though he had lost his way a couple of times in the storm. "I brought floo powder."

"We'll have to go down," Sirius warned.

"We can't fly all the way to my house and this neighborhood is all muggle." He wouldn't admit it but James wasn't sure he could fly anymore. Not with the snow and his fingers numb and his head pounding like it was. And he would rather say he was afraid of the storm than mention that he wasn't sure Sirius was in any condition to fly or maybe even walk now. Sirius hadn't said it but James _knew_.

"Last chance to back down, mate."

James pulled his wand from his back pocket, shrunk his broom and put it inside his robes, but kept the wand on his hand. "You should know better than that, Padfoot."

"I do." Sirius turned around, shrunk his trunk and placed it on his pocket. He also kept his wand on his hand. 

The hall wasn't lit. It was late at night and the house was silent. They padded to the stairs, Sirius first and James following. It felt familiar, like sneaking down to the kitchens at Hogwarts, but at the same time it was so vastly different. 

James wasn’t wearing a watch. He hadn’t thought about it when he left his gouse, he hadn't thought much about anything really. When he’d heard Sirius voice he went immediately for his mirror he. It was three days after Christmas and he hadn’t heard from Sirius once since the break started. James had been worried and his suspicions had proven true the moment he caught a glimpse of Sirius’ reflection. 

Before James could say anything, Sirius had finally said the words, finally made the decision and James was ready to help him leave Grimmauld Place forever.

They made it halfway down the stairs before they heard steps. For a moment they froze in place but that was a moment too long. They were spotted. 

The lights came on and in a dash James and Sirius hurried down the stairs. Then Sirius fell. James hadn't seen it but he had felt the spell and only looked back when he was next to his friend, helping him up. 

"What is that blood traitor doing here?"

James recognized the voice before he saw the face. Orion Black had called him that the summer in third year when he found Sirius had sneaked James into the house. Back then, he had thrown James out and he hadn't heard from Sirius in two weeks. Orion Black looked even angrier now. 

"I'm leaving," Sirius said, standing up. 

"That boy is leaving," Black barely glanced James' way, "and you are going back to your room, Sirius."

"He's leaving," James said, looking up at Black and forcing himself not to flinch at the anger he could see in those cold eyes. He didn't notice the wand move until he was thrown into a wall. He hit it with a dull thud and felt a wave of pain down his back. 

Sirius mouthed his name but before he could move he too was thrown to the opposite wall, with more force than James had been. Black was descending the stairs calmly. "Tell the boy to leave my property, Sirius, or Potter son or not, I can't vouch for his safety."

James stood up slowly. Black wouldn't talk to him, apparently he wasn't worthy enough to be spoken to.

Sirius pushed himself up from the floor. "James, may—"

"I'm not going without Sirius," James said, stubbornly. Sirius was giving him the chance to walk away but James would never take it. 

"The boy is trespassing. I can treat him like an intruder," Black continued. 

"He isn't. I invited him here and if you hurt him I—" 

Orion lifted his wand and spoke an unforgiveable.

James gasped. 

His mouth opened but no sound came. 

There were screams. Loud painful screams. 

James had suspected it… 

Sirius’ eyes were shut tight. 

…But he didn't want to believe it… 

Black was smirking. 

…Sirius never had said it…

Sirius twitched and shook on the floor. 

…But James _knew_…

The scream pounded in time with his racing heart. A teardrop escaped from the corner of his eye. 

… It had happened. It was happening. James was seeing it…

He was biting his tongue. Clutching his wand. Enraged. Watching. Witnessing. 

Standing still. 

And Sirius

…was 

…_s c r e a m i n g_.

The force of the spell shook the house. James stood, face angry and wand pointed, the words of the spell just having left his lips. He wasn't sure what he had said, he couldn't remember the words and for a moment he feared he had done the unthinkable. 

Sirius crumbled on the ground, his eyes still closed and a soft sigh escaped his lips. The sound, somehow seeming even louder than the screams, woke James from his daze. 

He rushed to Sirius’ side, kneeled down and put a hand on his forehead. He waited however long it took for Sirius to open his eyes and give him a shaky smile. 

"Did you kill him?" and by the look in Sirius’ eyes, James knew that wasn’t the question he had meant to ask. 

Heart beating wildly, James stood up and walked towards the crumpled figure of Orion Black. James held his breath, wand clasped loosely in his hand, until he saw Black's chest rise and fall once, twice and a third time. Then he exhaled. 

Black was laying on his side on the stairs. His right arm and left leg on an awkward angle, but there was no blood and he was breathing. 

"He's alive."

James helped Sirius up and didn't miss the slight wince. The effects of the Cruciatus lasted for hours. He tightened his hold on Sirius and helped him to the fireplace. 

"Prongs…" 

But Sirius didn't have to say it. 

"Come on, mate," James said. "Let's get you home."

He threw the floor powder, gave the Grimmauld Place one last look and vowed that he would never let Sirius return.


End file.
